Luggage compartments racks for a means of transport can be adapted as fixed bins or as pivoting bins. On the one hand, the fixed bins are closable by means of a lid. On the other hand, the pivoting bins are rotatable from an open position to a closed position, e.g., around a static rotation axis of the pivoting bin.
DE 10 2008 049 639 A1 discloses a swivelable hatrack with a static rotation axis in a passenger cabin of an aircraft. The housing of the hatrack has the shape of a semicircle.
US Publication No. 2011/186681 A1 pertains to a movable luggage rack that is adapted for being installed above a seat region. The movable luggage rack comprises a fixed rotation axis.
In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.